miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder
|-|Current= Under construction. " " is an upcoming character and a miraculous holder. In Season 8 he will receive the Triceratops miraculous and will transform into a triceratops miraculous holder in difficult missions. In Season 8 he will be akumatized into an unknown villain. Abilities As a civillian As a miraculous holder Has the ability to freeze any thing in time, with 3 chances to do it, before 5 minutes is up. As an akumatized villain Gains an unknown power |-|Old version= (a.k.a. Crystolia & Tridon) |first = Spoiler" (pictured) "Carnest |image1 = Celil Cryon .png|Celil Celil Race car Oufit.jpg|Race car Tridon.jpg|Tridon Crystaloia.jpg|Crystalluria No Image.png|Grounder |image2 = |latest = Mistress |voiced by = |gender = Male |pronoun = he/him |full name = Celil Cry Cryon |superhero identity = Tridon |akumatized identity = Crystolia Grounder |aliases = Cell (Juleka) |species = human |age = 17 |affiliations = Miraculous holders Race car driver |residence = Paris, France |relatives = Peiper le Paon (cousin) Aunt |friends = Ladybug Cat Noir Rena Rouge Queen Bee Carapace Sarina Larrina Loki Olra Missa |enimies |loveinterests = Juleka Couffaine (girlfriend) |likes = Race car driving Juleka Couffaine |dislikes = frentning |wieldedmiraculous = Crynn & Jommo |keptmiraculous = Time miraculous |abilities = Time pausing (as Tridon) Crystallization (as Crutolia) driving a race car |weapons = Discus (as Tridon) Vine (as Tridon) Bamboo Stick (as Tridon) |owner/creator=User:Tykmony |enemies = Hawk Moth}} is a race car driver in love with Juleka Couffaine '''and is the miraculous holder '''Tridon. In "Crystalluria (Miraculous's Battle - Part 3)", he is akumatized into a villain after Chloe brock his crystal his Aunt gave him. He wants to turn Earth in a giant crystal planet with Juleka as his Queen. In'' "Grounder"' he is akumatized again into ground villain after Sabrina insulted his aunt for being like heavy load. Appearance Celil Cryon Celil has pale green eyes and pale skin. He is the around the same size as juleka. He has Blue hair with a black shave (his could indicate that his hair was originally black). He wears a white shirt, and an orange vest. He has shorts that are also orange with orange shoes with black lines. Race car outfit His race car suit is mostly greens with black fuzzy neck brace abe glasses. He has an orange (thing)around his waist and bottom (Note: This was designed by Gabriel Agreste). Crystalluria He is completely white with a white board. He has crystals for hair and on his parms. Crystaloia's has shoes and plants made of crystals and he has crystals coming out of his shoulders and elbows Tridon Hazel eyes and dark green hair are the only body part that changes. He has a rust red mask with white tips. He has a move able tail that is orange-yellow with white spikes. He has a neck brace that is yellow with tiny orbs. He has a logo that is rust red and sea green. he has knee and elbow pads that colour of rust red. He has a pattern on his chest and tummy with the colours grass medium yellow and green. He has a tag around his waist, the left side is sea green and the right side is rust red. He has shoes that same red used commonly with boots and gloves the colour of medium yellow. As grounder TBA. Personality Celil is a ruff around the edges but kind hearted. He is a famous france race car driver who is able to do stunts with his race cars (e.g.driving on one wheel blindfolded). He is the only person in France who can speak every language in the world and is also famous for that. TBA. Abilities As a civilian Celil is able to rid a race car blindfolded with one tirer on one wheel with no seat belts. He is able to eat 18 cheeseburgers, 14 chicken nuggets, 19 chips & 20 sauguages in one hour. TBA. As Tridon He is able to freeze people in time when he has used his special power Time Pausing when his discuses have turned into his bamboo stick and hits people with it. Tridon is also able to use his vine to get away in 1.09 seconds with the help of his akwami's, Crynn & Jommo. As Crystalluria Crystalluria is able turn the outside of this encased in crystal. he is also able to hollow and fill it. Crystalluria rides a hovercraft can do most of the same things as Reverser's although, he is able to use it as a shield.